


Words that hurt

by bookedequestrian



Series: Aphonic!Neil [1]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aphonia, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyamamob-<br/>the next language Neil the multilingual asshole learns should b asl so he can sign “im fine” when his throat is inevitably crushed by an exy racket, wwhich would leave him unable to verbally communicate how a-ok he is and we can’t b having that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words that hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this

It was the second quarter against Breckenridge and Neil was finally within ten steps of the goal, he fired. Breckenridge’s goalie just managed to block it, the ball deflecting back toward Neil, who caught it easily and fired again. This time the goalie swept their racquet quickly and forcefully up, smacking the ball away. Neil realized he was in trouble a second before the racquet made contact. The crack was sickening and Neil dropped to his knees, gloved hands going to his throat.

Neil was choking and coughing. He was getting air, barely enough to keep conscious, blood was frothing at the corners of his mouth. The goalie screamed something and dropped down in front of Neil shoving his hands away and ripping the broken neck guard off. His helmet followed, cold hands where at his throat the next second and someone was yelling his name.

_Abram!_

_Neil!_

Neil couldn’t breathe, it felt like his throat was swollen shut. The last thing he remembered was someone telling him that if he died they’d kill him. His brain supplied the name, _Andrew_ , as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Andrew carried Neil out to Abby’s car as it would be faster rather than waiting for the ambulance, though Abby was on the phone with emergency services letting them know to tell the nearest hospital, Sacred Heart, they were on their way with an unconscious, traumatic neck injury. Abby ignored every law of the road and drove like a bat out of hell, it was still too slow for Andrews liking. Andrew kept his index and middle finger pressed tight to the inside of Neil’s wrist, the rapid pause grounding him. His other hand hovered over Neil’s mouth and nose, letting the faint breaths puff against it. 

“If you die on me Abram, I will kill you” Andrew growled in German. Back at the court it was half-time and the foxes paced the locker room anxiously, Wymack didn’t even attempt to discuss the first half with them, even Kevin seemed concerned.

“What happened?” The nurse yelled at Abby as they rushed inside the hospital. Andrew still held onto Neil’s hand fiercely, his fingers on his pulse. The doctor came rushing over and placed his stethoscope to Neil’s neck, he pressed at his bruised and swollen neck and his deep frown did nothing to settle them.

“He was hit in the throat with an Exy goal racquet” Abby informed them. The doctor swore and jerked his stethoscope out of his ears.

“Prepare to intubate!” he shouted. A nurse bolted over to a cart and ripped out an intubation kit. Abby paled and Andrew cursed.

“What’s wrong?” Abby shouted. Andrews grip on Neil’s pulse tightened.

“He may have fractured his larynx” The doctor answered. Abby swore and Andrews stomach dropped, his heartbeat ratcheting up.

“Call Radiology, we’re going to need a CT scan” The doctor ordered. One of the nurses sprinted off as the intubation was finished. The doctor swore colorfully and shot a wary look toward Abby and Andrew, one of the nurses seemed to take the hint.

“You’re going to need to stay be-” Abby grabbed Andrew’s arm before he could punch the nurse. The nurse paled and turned back to the doctor, Abby shot Andrew a warning look, but he just kept his eyes on Neil’s face.

“We’re gonna need to trach” the doctor said. Andrew growled but kept himself from swinging at anyone with the knowledge that they were helping Neil.

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to stay here, we can’t have anyone in the room” The nurse said as they rounded the corner into Radiology. One nurse peeled off with Abby who had to drag Andrew away from Neil. Andrew let himself be dragged away knowing he’d just be in the way if he stayed glued to Neil’s side, hindering their process. He had to convince himself that Neil was in good hands, and he’d be alright. It wasn’t working out well and Andrew stormed off to have a cigarette and maybe find something to drink.

“I’ll lead you to the waiting room” the nurse said to Abby in a soft voice. Abby followed her mutely as the nurse led her to the ICU waiting room. It was small and cramped with softly crying family members. Abby checked her phone, it was still forty minutes till the game was over. She texted Wymack letting him know Neil was in for a CT scan with a possible fractured larynx. Then she texted Bee and let her know what had happened.

Andrew was on his fourth cigarette as he paced back and forth in front of the hospital when his phone rang. He pulled it out and it was Bee, he flipped his phone open so fast his phone creaked in warning.

“What?” Andrew snapped. Bees’ voice was calm on the other side of the line.

“Abby texted me, I was wondering how you’re doing?” Bee asked. Andrew stomped out his cigarette and lifted another to his mouth. He started talking taking long drags from his cigarettes.

~oOo~

Abby came out to get Andrew as the rest of the team arrived. Wymack took the proffered cigarette and ran his hands through his hair.

“How is he?” Wymack asked.

“He should be out of recovery in about fifteen minutes” Abby said.

“Recovery?” Dan asked startled. Abby nodded.

“He has a class 4 fractured larynx, they trached him, performed surgery and placed a stent while they were repairing his larynx. He’ll be in the hospital for at least the next week” Abby said. A nurse came running out to them and they tensed as a group, Andrew going to stone.

“He’s out of recovery and he refuses to settle down unless Andrew and his family are with him” The nurse said. Andrew shoved past her and she rushed to keep up so she could give him directions.

“He can talk?” Matt asked incredulously.

“Oh, heavens no! He’s been signing like crazy ever since he woke up.” The nurse explained.

“Neil can sign now?” Nicky asked. Renee and Alyssa nodded, Renee knew ASL from her extensive charity work and Alyssa was hard of hearing. Neil had liked the tactile language and had learned the basics of signing from the both of them, he’d started taking online classes to further his education.

“How many language does that make?” Nicky asked.

“Five, I think” Renee answered. They rounded another corner and entered the ICU. The lot of them crowded into Neil’s room. He was sitting up and glaring at his doctor, a tube was sticking out of his neck. Neil stared angrily at his doctor until he spotted his family. Andrew rushed over and reached to grab Neil’s neck but froze. Neil leaned forward and gently touched their foreheads together. He made a slight hissing sound and winced as his throat protested it.

  “Neil don’t, you’ll just cause more damage to your throat if you try to talk” the doctor warned. Andrew shot Neil an accompanying warning glare.

“Alright now that your” The doctor looked over the mix-mash of faces “family is here will you talk to us?” the doctor asked. Neil snorted and tears sprung to eyes, he nodded as he fought them off.

“Do any of you sign?” the doctor asked. Renee and Alyssa stepped forward.

“Neil I’m just going to ask you a few questions so we can treat you better, alright?” He asked. Neil gave his doctor a thumbs up.

“First off how are you feeling?” Neil lifted his right hand, fingers spread and touched his thumb to his chest, before dropping his hand. Renee sighed and Alyssa threw her hands in the air, in exasperation and defeat.

“Tell me he did not just sign ‘I’m fine’” Wymack said. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and contemplating why his foxes where so stubborn. Alyssa took the rest of the freshman out of the room and off to the ICU waiting room after a quick signed conversation. When the freshman where out Renee turned back to Neil and their signing would have been a heated discussion if Neil could talk.

“He says his throat is on fire, it hurts to breathe and swallow and his face feels swollen” Renee explained. The doctor sighed heavily and jotted down Neil’s complaints. They spent a good half-hour signing and answering the questions finally the doctor sighed, he pocketed his pen and turned fully to Neil.

“You’re going to be here for the next week at least, we’ll see about taking the trach out in a few days. In the meantime you’re on a liquid diet, but until the trach is out you’re going to be tube fed” Neil’s hands flew up and signed three letters quickly. Renee snorted and signed something back, Neil fired a few signs back and Renee tapped her fingers to her chin and swung it away from her. The ‘thank you’ sign was easily recognizable.

“Alright, so Neil while you’re here please don’t strain your throat. Don’t attempt any noises or vocalizations, we can have a nurse bring you a whiteboard an eraser and some markers if you don’t have an interpreter with you” The doctor asked. Neil grinned wickedly and signed three signs at Renee, Renee’s smile fell and her face took on an unimpressed look as she signed something back to Neil.

“What’d he ask?” the doctor asked. Neil sent a warning glare to Renee who grinned back and turned to the doctor.

“He asked if blowjobs would count as a strain on the throat” Wymack groaned and left the room, Abby followed. Nicky snorted and started laughing, Allison and Kevin looked at Neil with disgust, Dan and Matt just looked scandalized. Andrew’s face was carefully blank and staring intently at Neil, who smiled innocently back at him.

“No blow jobs, no sexual acts, nothing that could even hint at straining your throat. If you strain your throat too much in the next week you may very well never talk again” The doctor warned. All of the Foxes eyes turned to Neil in warning, who shrugged and stared at his doctor.

“Visiting hours will be over in an hour, I can arrange for one of you to stay if you like” the doctor offered. Andrew nodded once and the doctor went off to get some extra blankets and pillows. They Foxes slowly filed out as Andrew leveled glares at them. He turned his look to Neil

“You’re a fucking moron you know that?” Andrew asked in German. Neil grinned and smiled at him. Andrew sighed in exasperation and not for the first time wondered what he saw in this self-destructive pipsqueak.   

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @andreilhell  
> also i'm thinking of add more to this and making it an actual chaptered fic, let me know if that interests u!


End file.
